Casting Moonshadows - Traduzione
by HiyokoVen
Summary: Solo ed emarginato dai suoi compagni di classe, Remus implora l'ombra della luna per un amico che lo capisca. Con sua grande sorpresa, il suo desiderio viene ascoltato non una, ma tre volte dai suoi ex-nemici, i Malandrini. Wolfstar (Sirius x Remus) e anche Jily (James x Lily), ovviamente.
1. 1- Sangue e Ombre della Luna

Avviso: Salve a tutti! Io sono HiyokoVen e sono qui per presentarvi questa stupenda fanfiction che ho tradotto dall'inglese per coloro che non lo masticano bene. La fanfiction _**non mi appartiene.**_ È stata scritta dalla bravissima **Moonsign**! **  
**Se invece conoscete l'inglese, vi consiglio di leggerla in lingua originale. Non ve ne pentirete!  
 **Il link per la fanfiction originale è:** s/3378356/1/Casting-Moonshadows

Detto ciò, vi auguro una buona lettura!

 **Casting Moonshadows**

 **Capitolo 1**

 **Sangue e Ombre della Luna**

 **Avviso (originale): J.K. Rowling possiede tutto il mondo di Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi meravigliosi. Io non posseggo nulla se non la storia che ho inventato e qualche personaggio originale.**

 **Riassunto: Solo e isolato dai tuoi amici, Remus prega all'ombra della luna per un amico che possa capirlo. Incredulo, vede il suo desiderio realizzarsi non solo una volta, ma tre volte dai suoi ex nemici, i Malandrini.**

 _I'm being followed by a moonshadow,_

 _moonshadow, moonshadow_

 _Leaping and hopping on a moonshadow,_

 _moonshadow, moonshadow_

 _And if I ever lose my eyes,_

 _If my colours all run dry,_

 _Yes, if I ever lose my eyes,_

 _Hey... I won't have to cry no more_

 _(Cat Stevens)_

 _Sono seguito dall'ombra della luna,_

 _l'ombra della luna, l'ombra della luna_

 _Saltando e balzando sull'ombra della luna,_

 _l'ombra della luna, l'ombra della luna_

 _E anche se mai perdessi i miei occhi,_

 _Se tutti i colori si spegnessero,_

 _Hey... Non dovrò piangere più_

 **REMUS:**

Remus aveva sempre pensato ai suoi ricordi come frammenti di fotografie appoggiati su una mensola. Molti erano stati messi alla luce del sole e si erano sbiaditi col tempo. Qualche volta i colori svanivano, lasciando soltanto un vago senso del tempo; i contorni di un ricordo che era cambiato un po', rivisitandolo. Qualche volta erano i margini a cambiare così che i colori rimanevano chiare, vivide macchie – un forte senso del tempo, ma senza dettagli.

Altri erano sistemati nel buio, sovrastati dalle ombre. Erano quei ricordi – quelli che si vogliono dimenticare – che non perdevano il loro colore o la loro potenza nel tempo.

Per Remus, il ricordo-ombra più vivido era il ricordo di Quella Notte. Quella Notte ebbe ripercussioni che mandarono vibrazioni che echeggiarono e cambiarono gli eventi per il resto della sua vita. Quel ricordo – quello che più voleva che svanisse e cambiasse – era quello che sarebbe per sempre rimasto con lui nei dettagli più vividi.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quello che Remus ricordò sempre di sua madre, dopo che le altre memorie furono svanite e diventate noiose, era il suo amore per il chiaro di luna. Pozionista del farmacista locale, il suo lavoro spesso le richiedeva di avventurarsi fuori nella notte per cercare ingredienti. In quelle notti, quando il cielo era chiaro e la luna si affacciava tutta piena e satura di luce, lei si insinuava nella stanza di Remus senza preoccuparsi di accendere le luci. Avvolgendogli il mantello sul pigiama e infilandogli i piedini nelle scarpe, gli prendeva la mano e lo portava fuori dalla casa, attraverso il cancelletto del giardino e dentro il folto bosco che si apriva sul loro cottage.

Mentre lavorava, Serena Lupin cantava canzoni Babbane della sua infanzia mentre Remus saltellava allegramente al suo fianco, unendosi con la sua alta vocina infantile, e guardando la sua ombra creata dalla luce della luna che tremolava e balzava in mezzo alle ombre più scure degli alberi.

Remus sapeva che la magia esisteva – era cresciuto in una famiglia magica dopotutto – ma la vista dell'ombra blu-argentea e il suono costante della voce di sua madre sembravano tessere un diverso tipo di magia nella foresta. Era meno certa, ma più tangibile. Elettrica e selvaggia e allo stesso tempo sicura e privata.

Il padre di Remus non si unì mai alle loro avventure. Quelle notti illuminate dalla luna erano una cosa che apparteneva a loro due e nessuno aveva il permesso di introdurvisi.

Remus, essendo allora troppo piccolo, non aveva realizzato quanto suo padre risentisse del fatto che la sua selvaggia, imprevedibile moglie amasse suo figlio come non aveva mai amato nessun altro al mondo. John Lupin venerava il suolo sul quale lei camminava e Serena, in cambio, lo considerava con affettuosa tolleranza.

E quindi lui guardava cupamente dalla finestra della camera da letto le due piccole figure danzare mano nella mano nella foresta, e ascoltava le canzoni Babbane affievolirsi mentre loro camminavano sempre più lontane.

" _Memory, all alone in the moonlight, has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone..._ "  
 _("Memoria, tutta sola nella luce della luna, la luna ha perso la memoria? Sta sorridendo sola...")_

" _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars! Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..._ "  
 _("Vola con me sulla luna e lasciami giocare tra le stelle! Lasciami vedere com'è la primavera su Giove e Marte...")_

" _What a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes..._ "

 _("Che notte meravigliosa per la danza della luna, con le stelle in alto nei tuoi occhi...")_

E più spesso, quando loro emergevano nuovamente dalla foresta, le mani serrate, gli occhi lucenti, ridendo di gioia e magia selvaggia quando la madre di Remus lo prendeva in braccio e lo faceva girare in aria sopra la testa:

" _I'm being followed by a moonshadow! Moonshadow, moonshadow! Leaping and hopping on a moonshadow, moonshadow moonshadow!  
And if I ever loose my hands, loose my plough, loose my lands. Yes, if I ever loose my hands, hey – I won't have to work no more..._"

 _("Sono seguito dall'ombra della luna! L'ombra della luna, l'ombra della luna! Balzando e saltando sull'ombra della luna, l'ombra della luna, l'ombra della luna!_

 _E se mai perdessi le mie mani, perdessi il mio aratro, perdessi le mie terre. Sì, se mai perdessi le mie mani, hey - Non dovrò più lavorare...")_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Forse non era neanche una sorpresa, allora, che nella notte in cui John Lupin tornò a casa dal lavoro al Ministero con la notizia che un lupo mannaro, Fenrir Greyback, era scappato dal reparto di sicurezza per i pazzi criminali al San Mungo, Remus si fosse rivolto alla luce della luna per un conforto.

In Quella Notte – la notte in cui tutto cambiò in un moto di violenza e sangue e ombra lunare, Remus strisciò fuori dal letto sui suoi piccoli piedini tremanti per un incubo e scese giù alla sala e verso la stanza dei suoi genitori in cerca di sua madre perché lo confortasse. Si fermò quando sentì che litigavano. Non aveva mai sentito i suoi genitori litigare prima d'ora. Suo padre odiava far arrabbiare sua madre e lei di solito era troppo persa nel suo mondo per prestare abbastanza attenzione ad una discussione perché diventasse davvero accesa.

Remus si avvicinò alla porta e premette l'orecchio contro il legno.

"...Non puoi andarci adesso. Neanche per gli ingredienti. Chi lo sa dov'è?" John stava dicendo. "Posso ordinarteli da lavoro."

"Ma mi _piace_ prendere i miei ingredienti," Serena protestò, la voce implorante, "È la ragione per la quale sono diventata una pozionista, innanzitutto! Quanto vi ci vorrà per catturarlo?"

"Non lo _so_!" John sbottò. "Se avessimo saputo dove diavolo si nasconde, non credi che l'avremmo già preso? Ce l'ha con _me_ per averlo messo lì, perché io sono quello che l'ha catturato. Vuole vendicarsi su di _me_ ed è completamente pazzo. Pensi che potrei continuare a vivere se ti attaccasse per arrivare a me?"

"Non è _giusto_!"

"Non mi _importa_! Tu _non_ andrai là fuori, Serena, e questo è quanto!"

Remus si allontanò, con una strana sensazione nello stomaco che gli diede come l'impressione di essere malato. Non capì di cosa stavano parlando e non si permise di interromperli. Come tornò indietro nella sala verso la sua stanza, passò davanti alla finestra della sala. La luna piena era sospesa nel cielo, vicina e grande, e gettava un brillante raggio di luce quadrato attraverso il vetro a imbiancare il pavimento di legno.

Remus sentì un improvviso moto di desiderio verso le canzoni Babbane e le ombre della luna. Aveva bisogno di sentire quella fredda luce argentea sulla sua testa, che lo aiutasse a dimenticare il suono della rabbia dei suoi genitori e il contorcersi del suo stomaco.

Scese le scale e si tese sulla punta dei piedi per raggiungere la maniglia della porta del retro. La aprì il più silenziosamente possibile e sgattaiolò nel giardino dietro la casa. Non era stupido, e sapeva di non dover andare nella foresta da solo, così si accontentò di trascinarsi nell'erba fitta e fredda del loro prato, mormorando piano tra sé e sé; " _I'm being followed by a moonshadow, moonshadow moonshadow. And if I ever loose my legs, I won't moan and I won't beg. Yes if I ever loose my legs. Hey – I won't have to walk no more..._ " _("Sono seguito dall'ombra della luna, l'ombra della luna, l'ombra della luna. E se mai perdessi le mie gambe, non mi lamenterei e non supplicherei. Sì, se mai perdessi le mie gambe... Hey – Non dovrò più camminare...")_

Si sdraiò nell'erba folta e guardò la luna. A parte sua madre, la luna piena era la cosa più carina che avesse mai visto. Sembrava così solida – come se non ci fosse modo che riuscisse a stare su nel cielo senza neanche una corda, e la sua luce pallida sembrava venire da un altro mondo. Sotto il suo sguardo tutto tondo, Remus sentì l'ultimo strascico di paura dissolversi e svanire.

Il silenzio fu rotto da un fruscìo proveniente dalla siepe al margine del giardino. Remus si sedette e si girò a fissarla, il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata. Tutto d'un tratto non era più così sicuro che avrebbe dovuto essere là fuori tutto solo. Chi sapeva quali terribili creature venivano fuori nella notte quando sua madre non era lì a mandarle via?

Pietrificato dalla paura, fissò con forza il cespuglio che aveva frusciato, e saltò quando si mosse di nuovo. Improvvisamente, due sfere identiche di un luminoso giallo-oro apparvero nell'ombra accanto al cespuglio. Fu un momento prima che Remus realizzasse che erano occhi.

Spronato a muoversi dal suo stesso terrore, Remus saltò in piedi e si girò per correre indietro verso il cottage, veloce quanto le sue piccole gambe gli permettevano. Desiderò più di qualsiasi altra cosa che non si fosse allontanato così tanto nel loro lungo giardino. Si sentì un rumore sordo quando la creatura saltò dalla copertura della siepe e cominciò a inseguirlo. Poteva sentire i tonfi ritmici crescere pian piano che si avvicinava. Guardò oltre la sua spalla.

La vista lo fece incespicare, inciampare, e rovinare a terra. La creatura era enorme – _un lupo,_ gridò la sua mente, gettandogli immagini dei mostri nelle favole che sua madre gli leggeva la sera. Gridò quando quello gli salì addosso, schiacciandogli il petto e togliendogli il fiato. Il dolore arrivò incandescente e frastagliato lungo tutto il suo corpo.

" _REMUS!_ "

Sentì il peso sparire nel momento in cui il lupo fu sollevato dal suo petto e volò nell'aria per cadere qualche metro più in là. Ansimando e singhiozzando, Remus girò la testa per vedere una figura con vaporosi capelli fulvi piazzarsi tra lui e il lupo. Sua madre sollevò nuovamente la bacchetta, ma non fu abbastanza veloce. Il lupo rotolò e saltò di nuovo, stavolta atterrando su Serena e ancorandola al suolo.

"Mamma..." Remus voleva gridare quella parola, ma poteva a malapena respirare per via del dolore, figurarsi parlare. Guardò paralizzato e colpito dall'orrore quei denti bianchi insanguinati lanciarsi sul suo collo e strapparlo, ancora e ancora.

" _Oh Dio! SERENA!_ "

Per la seconda volta quella notte, il lupo venne lanciato in aria. Stavolta Remus vide suo padre lì in piedi, nei suoi pantaloni del pigiama. Anche se la sua vista era sfocata dal dolore e dalla perdita di sangue, notò che John Lupin stava tra sua moglie e il lupo, lasciando il figlio scoperto ad un altro possibile attacco.

Un fascio di luce verde si lanciò dalla bacchetta di John verso il lupo che riuscì a saltare fuori dalla traiettoria in tempo. Esitò un momento, ma quando John alzò di nuovo la bacchetta, si girò e balzò indietro nella foresta. John lo inseguì, il suo corpo che crepitava di magia ed ira.

Remus si girò di nuovo per guardare sua madre. Era coperta di sangue. Non aveva mai visto così tanto sangue. Sembrava denso e nero alla luce della luna. Si rotolò sullo stomaco e il dolore lo attraversò. Gemette piano.

"Re...mus?"

La sua voce era debolissima. Non aveva mai sentito la sua voce debole prima d'ora.

"Rem...mus, bambino... mio?"

Le sue parole erano rotte dai brividi. Remus fece uso di tutta la sua forza per spingersi verso di lei. Il dolore era così terribile che sembrava una parte di lui completamente a sé stante. Dopo quello che gli sembrò un secolo, la raggiunse e la guardò in basso. Con orrore vide ossa, tendini e muscoli, strappati e sanguinanti nella sua gola.

"Vivi R...Remus." Serena riuscì a dire. "Me lo prometti? Non... lasciare che ti t-trasformino in un m-mostro come lui. Il l-lupo non ti ha cambiato. Dillo, Remus!"

"Il l-lupo non mi ha ca-cambiato." Remus ripetè in lacrime, incapace di guardare i suoi occhi, ma solo lo squarcio nel suo collo.

"B-Bravo ragazzo. R-Ric-c-cordatelo."

Stava diventando sfocata. Remus pensò che stesse dicendo qualcos'altro, ma non potè sentire cosa. Nella sua testa risuonava un fischio costante che la rendeva troppo pesante per il suo collo. Cadde pesantemente in avanti nell'erba impregnata di sangue, accanto alla spalla di sua madre e si sentì risucchiare nell'incoscienza.

 **Le canzoni citate (in ordine) e i loro artisti:**

 _ **Moonshadows –**_ **Cat Stevens,** ** _Memory –_ Andrew Lloyd Webber, _Fly Me To The Moon –_ Scritta da Bart Howard nel 1954 e originariamente suonata da Kaye Ballard, _Moondance –_ Van Morrison.**


	2. 2- Una Pecora Bianca Detta Black

Avviso: Ricordo che questa è solo una traduzione dall'inglese. La fanfiction non mi appartiene, ma è stata scritta da **Moonsign**.

Il link alla fanfiction originale: s/3378356/1/Casting-Moonshadows

 **Capitolo 2  
Una Pecora Bianca Detta Black**

 **Avviso: J.K. Rowling possiede tutto il mondo di Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi meravigliosi. Io non posseggo nulla se non la storia che ho inventato e qualche personaggio originale.**

 _I am what I am_

 _And what I am needs no excuses_

 _I deal my own deck_

 _Sometimes the ace_

 _Sometimes the deuces_

 _It's my life and there's no return and no deposit_

 _One life, so it's time to open up your closet_

 _Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say_

 _Hey, I am what I am_

 _(Shirley Bassey)_

 _Sono quel che sono_

 _E quel che sono non ha bisogno di giustificazioni_

 _Mi occupo del mio mazzo_

 _A volte l'asso_

 _A volte i due_

 _È la mia vita e non c'è ritorno né stasi_

 _Una vita, quindi è tempo di aprire il ripostiglio_

 _La vita non conta nulla finché non dici_

 _Hey, sono quel che sono_

 **SIRIUS:**

Sirius non intendeva diventare la pecora bianca della Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black. Era successo così lentamente che, per cominciare, non se n'era nemmeno accorto. Tutto aveva avuto inizio con una normale provocazione infantile: Sirius era sempre stato uno che testava i limiti – aveva bisogno di scoprire esattamente quanto poteva pressare sua madre prima che questa scattasse e lo punisse. Essendo stato cresciuto, per la maggior parte del tempo, dagli elfi domestici della famiglia, Sirius bramava ardentemente l'attenzione della sua altezzosa madre e del suo quasi perennemente assente padre, e aveva trovato che il modo più efficace per ottenerla fosse mettersi nei guai.

Cominciò con piccole cose. Rubò a sua cugina, Narcissa, una bottiglietta di smalto incantato perché cambiasse colore e dipinse dei baffi a manubrio come quelli di suo zio Alphard sul ritratto di sua nonna appeso in sala. Sfortunatamente per l'autoritratto di Geminus Black, lo smalto era fatto per durare per sempre, quindi il suo dipinto fu tolto dal muro e nascosto in soffitta. Sirius fu sculacciato e chiuso nello scantinato per un giorno nel quale lui gridò e battè con i piccoli pugni sulla porta, spaventato dalle forme scure dei barili di vino e dalle cose che si muovevano negli angoli più oscuri.

Una vigilia di Natale qualche mese dopo il suo settimo compleanno, lui spese una notte silenziosamente produttiva a masticare tredici pacchi delle Migliori Gomme da Masticare di Drooble e ad attaccarle nei capelli di sua cugina Bellatrix che dormiva. Il risultante dramma la mattina dopo gli fruttò un'altra sculacciata e gli fu sequestrato il borsellino per due settimane.

Imperterrito, e ubriaco delle attenzioni ricevute e della sua creatività, Sirius progettò un altro scherzo quando la famiglia Malfoy un giorno venne a far visita per cena. Lucius Malfoy aveva deriso il nuovo vestito elegante di velluto verde di Sirius e Sirius gli aveva sorriso vivacemente, quindi subito dopo aveva arruolato il suo fratellino, Regulus, per aiutarlo ad attirare Lucius lontano dalla festa e dentro una stanza degli ospiti nella quale era stata messa la vecchia sedia a dondolo di Geminus Black. Fu soltanto molto dopo, quando i Malfoy se ne dovevano andare, che il ragazzino più grande fu ritrovato immobilizzato dal collo dalla grossa sedia imbottita di pelliccia, ad imprecare fluentemente contro Sirius e Regulus che stavano dipingendo le ciocche bionde del ragazzo con colorante alimentare di un bel rosa scintillante e viola acceso.

Soltanto sua cugina preferita, Andromeda, e il suo prozio Alphard sembravano apprezzare i suoi sforzi nel creare caos nella Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black. A quei tempi non aveva realizzato che loro riconoscevano in lui la stessa ribellione verso la sua famiglia che loro trovavano in se stessi. Quando la madre di Sirius lo allontanò da sé e dai suoi ideali con le sue costanti critiche e punizioni, Andromeda e Alphard lo presero silenziosamente sotto la loro ala, creando un piccolo gregge di pecore bianche in mezzo ai Black.

Sirius cominciò ad amare i suoi due protettori più dei suoi genitori, e quando Andromeda annunciò il tuo fidanzamento con il nato Babbano, Ted Tonks, tre settimane prima del decimo compleanno di Sirius e fu conseguentemente diseredata e bruciata dall'Albero Genealogico della famiglia Black, i tentativi di Sirius nel fare scherzi diventarono da una scusa per attirare l'attenzione, ad un modo sottile di vendicarsi per conto della sua cugina preferita.

"Farai la fine che ha fatto lei!" strillò Walburga Black mentre mandava gli elfi domestrici a catturare i dodici Snasi che stavano distruggendo la casa in cerca di oggetti scintillanti.

Sirius aveva messo da parte i soldi per mesi per potersi permettere gli Snasi, e sperò che sua madre non volesse annegarli.

" _Mi stai ascoltando_ Sirius Orion Black? Ti giuro che ti _brucerò_ dall'albero di famiglia se continuerai a comportarti così!"

"Beh, magari non m' _importa_!" Sirius le gridò contro, "Magari penso che sia _meglio_ essere come Andromeda che come te!"

"NON _OSARE_ PRONUNCIARE IL SUO NOME IN QUESTA CASA DI NUOVO, LA SPORCA AMANTE DEI BABBANI _TRADITRICE DEL SUO SANGUE!_ "

Prima che Sirius avesse la possibilità di reagire, sua madre lo schiaffeggiò con forza in faccia col dorso della sua mano. Mentre cadeva a terra, sentì il grosso anello con lo stemma della famiglia tagliargli la guancia. Sua madre non l'aveva mai colpito prima. Ordinare agli elfi domestici di picchiarlo, sì, ma non l'aveva mai colpito personalmente. L'odio di Sirius si solidificò e come un macigno gli affondò nel petto.

"Mi _piace_ Ted!" Sirius poteva sentirsi tremare per la furia. "È gentile e divertente e _non m'importa che è un mezzosangue!_ "

Aprì la bocca per dire di più, ma lei si chinò per dargli un altro schiaffo, per poi prenderlo, trascinarlo in cucina e gettarlo nello scantinato. Lui rimase lì per due giorni interi, la punizione più lunga che avesse mai potuto ricordare, e il suo odio e la sua rabbia crebbero col passare delle ore buie.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius si svegliò con un sobbalzo alle prime ore del mattino in cui sarebbe dovuto partire per Hogwarts. Si sedette sul letto, ascoltando, e sorrise quando sentì l'incerto bussare per la seconda volta.

"Entra, Reg," chiamò piano il suo fratellino. La porta si aprì cigolando e un Regulus di nove anni si insinuò dentro e si arrampicò sul letto del fratello.

"Non voglio che tu vada a scuola," sussurrò a Sirius. "Che farò senza di te che mi proteggi dalla mamma?"

"Non hai bisogno di protezione," disse Sirius, sorridendo a suo fratello nell'oscurità. "Io sono quello cattivo. Tu ti metti qualche volta nei guai per colpa mia."

"Ma mi mancherai qui."

"Mi mancherai anche tu, Reg,"

Sirius si sporse e lo abbracciò attorno alle spalle. Nessuno dei due ragazzi era abituato a gesti fisici d'affetto e sembrò loro strano, ma caldo e confortante allo stesso tempo.

"Mi scriverai?"

"Certo," disse Sirius. "Ti scriverò e ti dirò tutto riguardo gli scherzi fantastici che progetterò contro tutti i nostri viscidi cugini Serpeverde."

"Ma tu sarai un Serpeverde. Se fai scherzi a tutti, chi diventerà tuo amico?"

Sirius si appoggiò allo schienale del letto, osservando il suo fratellino. La faccia di Regulus sembrava pallida e preoccupata alla luce della luna che filtrava attraverso le tende. Arrivò ad una decisione.

"Sai tenere un segreto?"

"Un segreto?" disse Regulus incerto. "Che segreto?"

"Te lo dico solo se prometti che lo manterrai."

"Okay. Lo prometto." Regulus si sporse, impaziente.

"Non _intendo_ essereun Serpeverde."

" _Cosa?_ "

"Shhh!" Sirius sibilò, spingendo la mano sulla bocca del fratello.

Regulus la spinse via, guardandolo a bocca aperta. "Che intendi dicendo che non sarai un Serpeverde? _Tutti_ sono in Serpeverde. Non _puoi_ essere nient'altro. L'unica altra persona che era in un altra Casa era Andromeda e lei..." Regulus si tirò indietro e improvvisamente capì. " _Ecco_ perché, non è vero? Per quello che mamma ha fatto ad Andromeda! Avanti, Sirius! Vuoi che succeda anche a te? Ti odierà – più di quanto non lo faccia già! E poi, non puoi _scegliere_ in che Casa finire."

"Sì che si può," disse Sirius. "Beh, non in che Casa sarai, ma puoi scegliere in quale _non_ vuoi essere. È quello che ha fatto Andromeda. Ha detto al Cappello Parlante che non voleva stare in Serpeverde, quindi l'ha messa in Corvonero."

" _Non l'ha fatto_!" Regulus sussurrò in un tono di soggezione orripilata.

"L'ha fatto."

"Ma che succede se non ti mette in Corvonero? E se ti mette in Tassorosso? O _Grifondoro_? Se ti mette in Grifondoro? Nessuno nella nostra famiglia ti perdonerebbe mai!"

"Tu lo faresti, non è vero?" Sirius chiese, improvvisamente incerto.

"Tu _vuoi_ finire in Grifondoro?" Regulus si spostò sul letto, lontano da Sirius, come se le sue tendenze Grifondoro potessero essere contagiose.

"Ti prego Reg, dì che mi perdonerai anche se mi mettesse là." Sirius si sporse per prendere Regulus dal polso quando si mosse ancora per allontanarsi.

"Mamma mi ucciderà!"

"Per favore?"

"Sirius..." Regulus si girò per guardare il raggio di luce argentea della luna che entrava dalla finestra. "Okay, okay. Ti prometto che non ti odierò. Ma non posso promettere che ti sosterrò." Guardò Sirius con le lacrime agli occhi. "Non sono coraggioso come te. Tu potresti _essere_ un buon Grifondoro. Sei testardo e coraggioso e fai cose stupide senza pensare. Ma non posso andare contro la mamma come fai tu."

Sirius sentì una stretta di dolore al cuore, come se si fosse contorto e l'avessero strappato con forza dal suo petto. Si chiese se fosse come quello che Andromeda aveva sentito nel vedere il suo nome bruciato dall'albero di famiglia. Voleva gridare a Regulus, dirgli che i fratelli dovrebbero sostenersi a vicenda in qualsiasi caso. Ma non poteva. Regulus aveva ragione. Non era coraggioso come Sirius. Infatti, dicendo che avrebbe supportato Sirius anche se segretamente, era già la cosa più coraggiosa che avesse mai fatto.

"Va bene, Regulus. Finché so che tu segretamente non mi odi, mi andrà bene." Esitò per un secondo, quindi disse, "Anche se volessi essere un Serpeverde, ho la sensazione che non potrebbe succedere. Puoi pensare ad una sola qualità che potrei avere da Serpeverde? Almeno in questo modo avrò fatto la mia scelta."

Regulus non rispose. Semplicemente si tese e diede a suo fratello un altro di quegli abbracci strani prima di scivolare fuori dal letto e camminare in punta di piedi fino alla porta.

"Mi mancherai _davvero_ , grosso, stupido Grifondoro," sussurrò quando ci arrivò.

"Zitto, idiota!" Sirius sibilò, quel dolore al cuore che svaniva lentamente.

Regulus sbuffò una risata e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.


	3. 3- L'Inafferabile Amico

Avviso: Ricordo che questa è solo una traduzione dall'inglese. La fanfiction non mi appartiene, ma è stata scritta da **Moonsign**.

Il link alla fanfiction originale: s/3378356/1/Casting-Moonshadows

 **Capitolo 3**

 **L'Inafferrabile Amico**

 **Avviso: J.K. Rowling possiede tutto il mondo di Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi meravigliosi. Io non posseggo nulla se non la storia che ho inventato e qualche personaggio originale.**

 _When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_

 _I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

 _And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries,_

 _And look upon myself and couse my fate,_

 _Wishing me like one more rich in hope_

 _Featur'd like him, like him with friends posses'd_

 _(Sonetto 29 – Shakespeare)_

 _Quando in disgrazia con la  
fortuna ed agli occhi degli uomini,  
tutto solo nella mia condizione di  
emarginato, ed invoco le sorde orecchie  
del cielo con i miei inutili lamenti,  
e guardando dentro me stesso maledico  
la mia sorte,desiderando di essere come  
chi è più ricco di speranze, di  
bellezza e di amici_

 **REMUS:**

Il giorno in cui Remus ricevette la sua lettera per Hogwarts fu il giorno più felice della sua vita. Era seduto a tavola per la colazione, mangiando un pezzo di toast mentre lanciava occhiate a suo padre; aspettava il momento in cui John Lupin avrebbe alzato lo sguardo, sbuffando disgustato, e gli avrebbe detto che non gli piaceva avere animali a tavola e di togliersi dai piedi. Suo padre stava leggendo la Gazzetta del Profeta e sembrava preso da un articolo, quindi Remus si permise di rallentare un po'. A volte aveva il tempo solo per un paio di bocconi prima di essere cacciato via nel giardino sul retro con i suoi muri alti per non farlo scappare o nella sua stanza nel seminterrato del cottage.

Il seminterrato era la sua camera da letto sin da Quella Notte perché i muri e le porte erano forti abbastanza da contenere un lupo mannaro trasformato. Ormai il materasso di Remus e gli altri mobili della camera da letto – per quanto fossero pochi – erano permanentemente rovinati e macchiati di sangue. Solo pochi oggetti preziosi, che erano conservati sopra il suo armadio, erano salvi.

A volte Remus si chiedeva se non fosse stato meglio se suo padre l'avesseportato al Dipartimento delle Creature Magiche al Ministero invece di tenerlo intrappolato a casa per via di un qualche senso del dovere nei confronti della moglie morta che lui aveva amato così tanto. A volte la claustrofobia prendeva così male il bambino che Remus pensava che il lupo avrebbe potuto strappar via la propria stessa pelle nel tentativo di scappare.

Quando le cose andavano davvero troppo male, si insinuava nel vecchio laboratorio di pozioni di sua madre e si rannicchiava sotto il tavolo, immaginando di poter sentire il suo bisbigliare e il tintinnare dei calderoni e dei cucchiai mentre lei lavorava. Ma anche i suoi pensieri su di lei erano contaminati così come ricordi delle avventure al chiaro di luna nella foresta dietro la loro casa. Ogni volta che pensava alla luna adesso, il suo cuore batteva d'odio, paura e il ricordo del dolore tornava, e poteva sentire il lupo ululare trionfante dentro di lui. Le sue occasionali e brevissime visite a Diagon Alley, con suo padre riluttante, erano gli unici momenti di felicità dei suoi cinque infelici anni da lupo mannaro.

Fu mentre Remus stava pensando intensamente ad un altro viaggio a Londra che un grosso allocco volò attraverso la porta sul retro mezza aperta. Remus lo guardò con vago interesse, aspettandosi di vederlo far cadere la lettera davanti a suo padre, e fu incredulo quando lo vide andare da lui invece, lasciando cadere la lettera nel suo piatto.

"Cos'è?" Chiese suo padre.

"Non lo so." Remus prese la lettera cautamente. "È indirizzata a me..." La sua voce si affievolì quando notò lo stemma sul sigillo di cera. Era diviso in quattro sezioni, con un leone, un tasso, un'aquila e un serpente in ciascuno di esse.

"Che cos'è?" Suo padre si sporse e cercò di strappargli la lettera dalle mani.

Remus ci si aggrappò, il cuore che batteva con forza. "Penso sia da Hogwarts," sussurrò, quasi incapace di crederci. _Hogwarts!_ Si ricordava le storie di sua madre a riguardo: un enorme castello in Scozia pieno di magia, bambini, soffitti incantati e scale che scompaiono. Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più selvaggi aveva mai pensato che avrebbero permesso a lui – una rivoltante piccola creatura oscura – di entrare in quelle mura.

John Lupin sembrava troppo scioccato persino per punire Remus per aver cercato di sfuggire alla sua presa. "Perché dovrebbero lasciare entrare qualcuno come _te_ ad Hogwarts?"

Remus aprì la lettera con le dita tremanti.

 _SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA_

 _DI HOGWARTS_

 _Direttore: Albus Silente_

 _(Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe, Grande Esorcista, Stregone Capo, Supremo Pezzo Grosso, Confed. Internaz. Dei Maghi)_

 _Caro signor Lupin,_

 _siamo lieti di informarLa che Lei ha diritto di frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Qui accluso troverà l'elenco di tutti i libri di testo e delle attrezzature necessarie._

 _I corsi avranno inizio il 1° Settembre. Restiamo in attesa della Sua risposta via gufo entro e non oltre il 31 Luglio p.v._

 _Con ossequi,_

 _Minerva McGranitt_

 _Vicedirettrice_

Un altro pezzo di pergamena, una lettera più personalizzata diceva,

 _Signor Lupin,_

 _siamo a conoscenza della Sua Licantropia e se dovesse accettare di frequentare la scuola di Hogwarts, provvederemo a trovare un posto sicuro per le Sue trasformazioni di ogni mese così come cure mediche fornite dalla nostra guaritrice, Poppy Chips, per qualsiasi ferita Lei dovesse procurarsi. Avrà un incontro con il preside dopo la Cerimonia dello Smistamento nel primo giorno di scuola così da poter chiarire tutti i dettagli della faccenda._

 _Minerva McGranitt_

 _Vicedirettrice_

"Fammi vedere." Disse John strappando le lettere dalle mani del figlio e esaminandole incredulo. "Ti hanno offerto un posto?"

Remus non riuscì a rispondere. Era ancora sotto shock. Nel mentre che la notizia prendeva forma nella sua testa, lui sentì un sorriso cominciare a formarsi sul suo volto e una sorta di strana tensione nel petto. Quelle lettere non solo lo accettavano ad Hogwarts, ma si riferivano a lui come un essere umano invece che un animale. Remus aveva avuto pochissimi contatti con altre persone all'infuori di suo padre negli anni successivi a Quella Notte ed era sopreso che qualcuno che non conosceva neanche potesse trattarlo così.

Improvvisamente, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, si ricordò la voce di sua madre mentre stava morendo.

" _Non lasciare che ti trasformino in un mostro come lui. Il lupo non ti ha cambiato. Dillo, Remus!_ "

"Il lupo non mi ha cambiato," ripetè dunque, la voce piena di riverenza.

Suo padre lo guardò, l'odio che bruciava come carbone ardente nei suoi occhi d'ambra. Per qualche ragione sembrava furioso.

"Sei comunque una creatura oscura," disse, piano e tremante. "Questo non ti rende umano. Non ti rende uguale a noi. Sei un animale ed un assassino. Se non fosse stato per te, Serena sarebbe stata ancora viva. Pensi che il lupo non ti abbia cambiato? Guardati allo specchio, ragazzo."

Remus chinò la testa. "Sì, padre."

"Non dimenticarlo!"

 _Come se potessi,_ pensò Remus, fissando il suo avambraccio ancora fasciato per la trasformazione di qualche giorno prima. _Come se mai potessi._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Molte settimane dopo, Remus si ritrovava fermo ed incerto tra i binari nove e dieci, alla stazione di King's Cross. Indossava abiti Babbani e scoloriti e trascinava con sé un baule malconcio. Dopo l'attacco di Fenrir Greyback, John Lupin non era riuscito più a trovare il coraggio di lavorare al Ministero ed il risultato era che i soldi scarseggiavano. Qualche settimana prima, suo padre aveva portato con riluttanza Remus a Diagon Alley per comprare i materiali per la scuola, e anche se tutto quello che aveva comprato era di seconda mano, era già molto più di quello che Remus avesse mai posseduto prima.

John Lupin aveva caricato suo figlio sul Nottetempo quella stessa mattina, con qualche istruzione su come raggiungere il binario, ma Remus non era riuscito a trovare ancora il coraggio per fare l'ultimo passo. Essendo stato rinchiuso lontano del mondo per la maggior parte della sua vita, trovare così tante persone e così tanto spazio attorno a lui era più di quanto potesse sopportare. Era come ritrovarsi ad annaspare per prendere fiato dopo aver corso forte, ed anche i respiri stessi bruciavano e facevano male nel suo petto, e parte di lui sperava di smettere di respirare del tutto.

Mentre fissava la barriera, una donna e un ragazzino con dei capelli neri davvero disordinati ed un paio di occhiali si avvicinarono. Il ragazzo stava portando con sé un baule che sembrava scintillante e nuovo e aveva il nome J.M. Potter inciso di fronte.

La donna guardò Remus quando si avvicinarono e notò il suo baule e la sua espressione smarrita.

"Sei nuovo anche tu, tesoro?" gli chiese.

Remus era così terrorizzato dall'essere considerato come un umano da un estraneo, che riuscì soltanto a fissarla in silenzio.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo sul biglietto stropicciato che teneva nella mano sinistra e vide sicuramente il simbolo del binario, perché gli appoggiò una mano tra le scapole e lo spinse gentilmente verso la barriera.

"Camminaci dritto dritto in mezzo," lo aiutò.

Remus obbedì senza una parola, trascinando il baule dietro di sé. Chiuse gli occhi quando si avvicinò alla barriera e accellerò un po', preparandosi all'impatto. Quando non arrivò, aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò in una nuova piattaforma, circondato da studenti e genitori che parlavano, bauli e gufi strillanti al sicuro nelle loro gabbie. Si guardò attorno, meravigliato. Era come Diagon Alley, ma ancor più rumoroso. Un'enorme locomotiva a vapore scarlatta era ferma ad aspettare che gli studenti salissero a bordo.

"Dove sono i tuoi genitori, tesoro?"

Si girò per vedere la donna e il ragazzo dai capelli neri stare in piedi dietro di lui di nuovo.

"Non sono qui per vederti partire?"

Il pensiero di suo padre in piedi accanto a lui in quel momento, guardandolo orgoglioso, dandogli un bacio d'addio era così ridicolo che Remus sentì lo sbuffo di una risata amara salirgli nel petto. Con suo orrore, non si fermò lì, ma emerse dalla sua bocca in un suono aggressivo che sembrò inopportuno, brutto e strano.

Ovviamente non era l'unico a pensarla così, perché la donna fece un passo indietro, turbata, e il ragazzo dai capelli neri sembrò furioso.

"Non ridere di mia madre!" disse rabbioso, "Come ti permetti!"

"James, non - " Cominciò la donna, ma Remus aveva già smesso di ridere così come aveva cominciato. Sentì un'improvvisa, disperata urgenza di andare via, e si affrettò più veloce che potè verso la porta più vicina del treno, trascinando il baule dietro sé. Ancora molti degli studenti erano lungo il binario, quindi il treno era pieno di scompartimenti vuoti e Remus scivolò dentro quello più vicino, sospirando di sollievo. Spinse il baule sotto il suo sedile e si sedette, tirandosi indietro dalla finestra così che fosse coperto dalle tende mentre osservava la stazione fuori.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlare gentilmente alla donna. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto ridere, o che sarebbe dovuto restare per spiegare perché l'aveva fatto. Ma era andato nel panico e ora il ragazzo dai capelli neri lo odiava e sua madre pensava che fosse maleducato o pazzo.

Lentamente il treno cominciò a riempirsi. Qualche persona guardò nel suo scompartimento e, vedendo lui, proseguì oltre. Alla fine, un ragazzino che sembrava avere la stessa età di Remus e con capelli neri e unti e con un grosso naso si affacciò. Fissò sprezzante Remus, spinse il baule sotto il sedile di fronte e si sedette, tirando fuori un libro malconcio che Remus riconobbe come il libro di Difera Contro le Arti Oscure del primo anno. Cominciò a leggere.

Remus lo guardò incerto. Sapeva che prima di poter fare amicizia doveva riuscire a parlare alla gente, ma avrebbe voluto avere più pratica.

"Ciao?" provò.

Il bambino alzò gli occhi scuri dal suo libro e guardò Remus con l'aria di uno zoologo che aspetta di vedere se uno strano animale sta per abbaiare.

"Il mio nome è Remus Lupin," Remus disse, le sue mani strette nervosamente in pugnetti in grembo.

"Severus Piton," disse il ragazzo, per poi tornare con gli occhi al libro.

Remus si chiese se quello voleva dire che erano amici, adesso. Che facevano gli amici? Stavano semplicemente seduti in silenzio? Parlavano? Pensava di dover lasciare a Severus Piton il compito di compiere la prossima mossa, ma il ragazzo stette seduto lì, immerso nel suo libro. Ci fu un rumoroso tonfo fuori dallo scompartimento, un'esclamazione di dolore borbottata, e la porta si aprì di nuovo. Con sgomento di Remus, era il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati del binario, che trascinascinava dietro il suo pesante baule.

"Posso sedermi qui?" chiese, guardando Piton. Quindi vide Remus rannicchiato in un angolo. "Oh, sei tu," disse disgustato. "Piccolo idiota – hai spaventato mia madre!"

"Non ho fatto niente a tua madre," sbottò Snape, guardandolo da sopra il suo libro.

"Non tu, lui." Il bambino indicò Remus.

"I-Io non i-intendevo - " Balbettò Remus, guardando verso Snape. Non voleva che il suo nuovo amico pensasse che fosse pazzo.

"Non riesci neanche a parlare come si deve," disse il ragazzino coi capelli disordinati, lanciando uno sguardo disgustato verso la figura ingobbita di Remus. "Non riesco ad immaginare come - "

"No, non ti puoi sedere qui," lo interruppe Piton. "Sei maleducato e parli troppo."

"Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere, palla unta"

Piton sbuffò e tornò al suo libro.

Il ragazzo li guardò velocemente, quindi si girò di nuovo verso Remus. "Vi meritate!" disse, la voce crudele. "Non c'è da sorprendersi se i tuoi genitori non sono venuti a vederti partire. Probabilmente non vogliono ammettere di avere te come figlio!"

Remus sentì un'ondata di dolore e rabbia salire in lui, e il lupo si svegliò e fece capolino nei suoi occhi. Gli sussurrò di saltare sul bambino e di sbatterlo contro il pavimento finché i suoi capelli disordinati non si fossero tutti macchiati del suo sangue... Lo combattè. Voleva stare lì. Voleva andare ad Hogwarts ed essere normale come tutti gli altri. Voleva che il lupo non lo cambiasse.

 _Stai indietro,_ pensò disperatamente contro il lupo furioso dentro di lui, _Stai indietro, lasciami in pace, non ho bisogno di te. Resta fermo finché non dovrai venire. Ti prego, ti prego, stai indietro._

"Tu _sei_ pazzo!" disse il ragazzo, in piedi davanti a lui.

Fu solo in quel momento che Remus realizzò di stare mormorando ad alza voce. I suoi pugni erano stretti e c'era un velo di sudore sulla sua fronte.

"Ehy, che succede?"

Tutti e tre girarono le teste verso la nuova voce. Era anche lui un bambino, con lucenti capelli neri e occhi grigio fumo. Si era affacciato dal suo scompartimento dalla parte opposta del corridoio e li osservava con interesse.

"È completamente pazzo," dichiarò il bambino coi capelli in disordine, puntando un dito accusatorio verso Remus. Remus dovette resistere alla voglia di morderlo.

"Puoi venire a sederti qui se vuoi," propose il nuovo ragazzo. "Sono Sirius Black. Tu devi _per forza_ essere un Potter. Riconoscerei quei capelli e gli occhiali ovunque."

"Black?" chiese Potter. "Come la Nobile - "

"e Antichissima Casata dei Black bla bla cavolate varie... sì," disse Black, facendo una smorfia.

Quando Potter sembrò dubbioso, Black indicò verso Piton e Remus. "Preferisci sederti lì?" chiese.

Potter scrollò le spalle e prese di nuovo il suo baule, trascinandolo attraverso il corridoio e verso lo scompartimento di Black. "Io sono James Potter, comunque. Avevi ragione."

Risero entrambi e la porta si chiuse sbattendo dietro di loro. Remus sentì la tensione sciogliersi.

"Grazie," mormorò a Piton.

"Non l'ho fatto per te," disse Piton, senza alzare lo sguardo dal libro. "Non mi piaceva. Era maleducato e rumoroso e trasudava Grifondoro da tutte le parti."

"Ed è una brutta cosa?" chiese Remus, ricordando che entrambi i suoi genitori erano stati smistati in Corvonero.

"Certo," sbuffò Piton. "Chi vuole finire in _Grifondoro_? Sono ottusi, arroganti e idioti. L'unica Casa che merita è Serpeverde."

Remus non rispose. Aveva letto avidamente _Storia di Hogwarts_ durante l'estate, e sapeva un sacco di cose riguardanti le quattro diverse Case. Non voleva finire in Serpeverde. Erano conosciuti per i loro pregiudizi e princìpi da Sanguepuro. Se un lupo mannaro fosse stato scoperto tra di loro... Remus era terrorizzato all'idea di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere. Non voleva neanche stare in Corvonero. Erano troppo bravi a risolvere enigmi, e avrebbero capito subito cosa significavano le sue sparizioni mensili, prima o poi. Aveva pensato che Grifondoro sarebbe stato l'ideale, ma se quel Potter era un'indicazione del tipo di gente che finiva in quella Casa, non sarebbe voluto andare neanche lì. Magari poteva chiedere di essere smistato in Tassorosso. Il pensiero era quasi comico. Un lupo mannaro in Tassorosso.

Né lui, né Piton parlarono di nuovo mentre il treno serpeggiava attraverso il centro dell'Inghilterra e verso le terre selvagge della Scozia.


	4. 4- Reputazioni e Mantelli Invisibili

Avviso: Ricordo che questa è solo una traduzione dall'inglese. La fanfiction non mi appartiene, ma è stata scritta da **Moonsign**.

Il link alla fanfiction originale: s/3378356/1/Casting-Moonshadows

 **Capitolo 4**

 **Reputazioni e Mantelli dell'Invisibilità**

 **Avviso: J.K. Rowling possiede tutto il mondo di Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi meravigliosi. Io non posseggo nulla se non la storia che ho inventato e qualche personaggio originale.**

 _You could learn a lot from crayons._

 _Some are sharp, some are pretty._

 _Some are dull while others are bright._

 _Some have weird names._

 _But we all have to learn to live in the same box._

 _(Debbie Graves Ratcliffe)_

 _Potresti imparare tante cose dai pastelli._

 _Alcuni sono appuntiti, altri sono carini._

 _Alcuni sono scuri, altri sono chiari._

 _Alcuni hanno nomi strani._

 _Ma tutti dobbiamo imparare a vivere nella stessa scatola._

 **SIRIUS:**

Regulus e la madre di Sirius lo accompagnarono alla stazione al suo primo giorno di scuola. Stavano in piedi vicini alla barriera del binario, lontani il più possibile dalla folla.

"Pieno di sporchi e luridi mezzosangue." Walburga fece una smorfia nel vedere gli altri studenti ed i loro genitori. "È disgustoso."

Sirius non disse nulla. Il suo stomaco stava ribollendo in un misto di eccitazione e nervosismo mentre fissava la locomotiva a vapore scarlatta, ferma fieramente sulle rotaie sbuffando fumo bianco che si accumulava in nuvole lungo il binario.

"E tu," Le lunghe, curate unghie di Walburga gli affondarono nella pelle attraverso la camicia. "Se quest'anno sento cattive notizie che ti riguardano, sarai punito severamente una volta tornato a casa. Mi hai capito?" I suoi freddi occhi grigi lo fissarono con cattiveria e disgusto.

"Sì, mamma," mormorò lui, girando la testa così da non guardarla in faccia. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Regulus che alzò le sopracciglia e sillabò la parola "Grifondoro". Sirius trasalì e sua madre lo spinse via.

"Vai, allora."

Lei e Regulus si girarono e attraversarono la barriera. Regulus guardò indietro all'ultimo minuto e lanciò a Sirius una sorta di occhiata comprensiva.

Sospirando, Sirius si girò e si incamminò verso il treno. Era così preso dai suoi pensieri che quasi sbattè contro la schiena di una donna con scuri capelli ramati e occhi color nocciola che sembrava star sgridando suo figlio tutto imbronciato. Sirius non era cresciuto in una famiglia ossessionata dalla purezza del sangue per niente. Infatti era in grado di riconoscere le caratteristiche di tutte le antiche casate dei Purosangue. Gli occhiali e i capelli disordinati erano inconfondibili, così come il colore dei capelli della donna. I Potter erano conosciuti per il debole che avevano per le rosse.

"...Non c'era bisogno di essere così scortese con quel poveretto," stava dicendo al ragazzo. "Probabilmente non intendeva farlo. Era nervoso e solo. Sul serio, James – abbi un po' di compassione."

"Ha riso _di te_ , mamma!" Il ragazzino gesticolò rabbiosamente verso il treno. "Non ne aveva alcun diritto! Anche se non fosse stato cresciuto da un mago, anche i _Babbani_ sono educati."

La donna sospirò e scosse la testa. Quindi si sporse e scompigliò i capelli del bambino, prima di stringerlo in un veloce abbraccio. "Non discutiamone – non importa," disse. "Però provaci e divertiti, e stai fuori dai guai. Non fare scherzi ai professori e non ti fare mettere in punizione già nella prima settimana, okay?"

Le orecchie di Sirius si tesero nel sentire "fare scherzi", e guardò il ragazzo con rinnovato interesse. Aveva sulla faccia un sorrisetto birbante che sembrava innocente quanto uno Snaso in un caveau della Gringott.

"Come se lo facessi!"

Lei rise e fece un mezzo tentativo di appiattirgli i capelli, prima di spingerlo verso il treno. "Adesso vai."

Sirius sorrise tra sé e sé mentre trascinava via il baule dai due e entrava nel treno. I Potter erano conosciuti per essere traditori amanti dei mezzosangue e sostenitori di Silente – esattamente il tipo di amici che avrebbero portato sua madre ad odiarlo se li avesse frequentati. Poteva già immaginare tutti i tipi di scherzi che avrebbero potuto inventare insieme.

Tirò il baule lungo il corridoio del treno, e si affacciò sullo scompartimento più vicino. C'era solo una persona dentro – un piccolo, paffuto bambino con una faccia buona senza speranza e capelli castani.

"Posso sedermi qui?" chiese Sirius, rivolgendo al bambino un sorriso contagioso.

Il ragazzino sussultò appena e si girò verso la porta. Quando vide Sirius, gli sorrise timidamente in risposta. "Certo," disse. "Ci sono solo io qui."

Sirius entrò e spinse il baule sotto il suo sedile prima di sedersi e guardare il ragazzo con interesse.

"Sei del primo anno anche tu?" chiese.

Lui annuì. "Sì. Sono Peter Minus."

"Piacere di conoscerti. Io sono Sirius Black." Sirius gli porse la mano e il bambino la fissò.

"Come i _Black_? Mio papà mi ha detto tutto di voi."

Sirus alzò gli occhi al cielo, la mano ancora tesa. "Non siamo tutti uguali, sai. Non intendo finire in Serpeverde."

"Davvero?" Il ragazzino sembrava meravigliato. "Perché? Non ti metterai nei guai con la tua famiglia?"

"Non mi importa in realtà," Sirius disse noncurante.

Il ragazzino sembrò abbastanza impressionato e si sporse a stringergli la mano. Furono interrotti dal fare ancora conversazione, comunque, da delle voci arrabbiate provenienti dallo scompartimento opposto al loro. Sirius aprì di nuovo la porta e guardò fuori, curioso. La porta dell'altro scompartimento era aperta e dentro Sirius poteva vedere un ragazzo con i capelli neri ed unti e un grosso naso. Teneva in mano un libro, ma non lo leggeva, perché guardava gli altri due davanti a lui.

Sirius riconobbe immediatamente Potter che era alla stazione. Stava in piedi davanti ad un ragazzino magro con larghi occhi dorati e capelli fulvi che sembrava stare avendo un qualche strano attacco. I suoi occhi erano vitrei e stava mormorando "Stai indietro. Stai indietro, lasciami in pace, non ho bisogno di te. Resta fermo finché non dovrai venire. Ti prego, ti prego..."

"Tu _sei_ pazzo!" Disse Potter, decisamente a disagio.

"Ehy, che succede?" Chiese Sirius, rompendo l'atmosfera tesa.

Tutti e tre i ragazzi si girarono a guardarlo. Potter lo guardò male e indicò furiosamente con un dito il ragazzo borbottante. "È completamente pazzo!"

Sirius guardò l'altro ragazzo che sembrava essere stato strappato dal suo stato di trance e lo stava fissando con quegli enormi occhi disturbanti. Sirius non poteva negare che sembrasse un po' matto. Realizzò anche che quella era la sua occasione per fare amicizia con quel suo compagno di scherzi.

"Puoi venire a sederti qui se vuoi," offrì. "Sono Sirius Black. Tu devi _per forza_ essere un Potter. Riconoscerei quei capelli e gli occhiali ovunque."

"Black?" Chiese Potter. "Come la Nobile - "

"e Antichissima Casata dei Black bla bla cavolate varie... sì." Fece una smorfia.

Quando Potter sembrò dubbioso, Sirius indicò verso l'Idiota Unto e il Lunatico. "Preferisci sederti lì?"

Potter scrollò le spalle e prese di nuovo il suo baule, trascinandolo attraverso il corridoio e verso lo scompartimento di Sirius e Peter. "Io sono James Potter, comunque. Avevi ragione."

Sirius rise e anche James ridacchiò, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e spingendo la valigia sotto il sedile accanto a quello di Peter.

"James Potter," si presentò, porgendogli la mano. Peter la strinse.

"Peter Minus."

"Quindi, che avevi contro quei due?" Chiese Sirius, indicando col pollice verso l'altro scompartimento.

James lanciò un'occhiataccia verso la porta chiusa. "Mia madre stava cercando di aiutare quel ragazzo perché era solo alla stazine, e lui ha riso di lei! Quel piccolo idiota."

Sirius si accigliò. "Il tipo con gli occhi spaventosi?"

"È matto," insistette James.

"Beh, non posso negarlo, amico. In effetti sembra un po' lunatico."

James si rilassò un po' e gli fece un sorriso.

"Quindi, ti piace fare scherzi?" chiese Sirius, la sottigliezza che non era mai stata il suo forte.

La faccia di James si accese come un albero di Natale. "Sì! Anche a te?"

Sirius ghignò. "Sono sgattaiolato via quando mia madre mi ha portato a Diagon Alley e ho comprato queste."

Trascinò il baule fuori dallo spazio sotto il sedile e lo aprì per mostrare agli altri due ragazzi la sua scorta segreta di scherzi prodotti dal negozio di Zonko a Londra. James e Peter si lanciarono sul baule prendendo subito con felicità le caccabombe, le penne d'oca esplosive e le pergamene incantate.

"Geniale," sussurrò James. "Mia madre non mi fa _mai_ entrare in quel negozio. Dice che combino già abbastanza guai senza l'aiuto di scherzi prodotti commercialmente da qualcuno."

Sirius rise. "Anche mia madre mi odierebbe per averli comprati." Sentì un po' della sua eccitazione svanire non appena pensò alla sua possibile reazione se mai fosse stato smistato in Grifondoro, ma fu presto riscosso dalla sua tristezza da James che aveva scoperto una scatola di Caramelle Cambia-Capelli di Tottenblow Togarts.

"Oh, le cose che potrei fare con queste..."

"Sei fortunato," gli disse Sirius. "C'è un negozio enorme di Zonko ad Hogsmeade. Dobbiamo solo trovare un modo per sgattaiolare fuori dalla scuola."

"Beh allora, amico, potrei avere una risposta ai tuoi problemi."

James aprì il proprio baule e ci frugò dentro prima di tirare fuori un enorme mantello argenteo che si appoggiò sulle gambe. Sparirono.

"Per le unghie dei piedi di Merlino," sussurrò Peter in soggezione, distogliendo l'attenzione dal baule di Sirius.

"Un mantello dell'Invisibilità," soffiò Sirius. "Come caspita hai fatto a metterci su le mani?"

"Me l'ha dato mio padre. Senza dirlo a mia madre, ovviamente. Ha detto che se sto pianificando qualche scherzo, è meglio se non mi beccano."

"Fantastico!" Peter guardò James e Sirius in quel che sembrava pura ammirazione. "Volete davvero fare scherzi e cose del genere alla gente?"

"Oh sì," disse Sirius sentendo l'entusiasmo ribollirgli come un calderone nello stomaco. "Possiamo cominciare con quell'idiota con la testa unta che a James piace tanto."

Le tre teste si piegarono indietro insieme, scoppiando a ridere, e la loro felicità si sentì oltre il loro scompartimento e fino a quello dove Remus era seduto a guardare fuori in silenzio mentre Piton leggeva seduto sul sedile opposto. Sentì la nostalgia colpirlo così forte che il petto gli fece realmente male. Fu una nostalgia molto dolorosa poiché sapeva che mai sarebbe stata soddisfatta.


	5. 5- Allucinazioni di cavalli

Avviso: Ricordo che questa è solo una traduzione dall'inglese. La fanfiction non mi appartiene, ma è stata scritta da **Moonsign**.

Il link alla fanfiction originale: s/3378356/1/Casting-Moonshadows

Avviso: Ho leggermente modificato la citazione per poterla adattare alla mia traduzione!

 **Capitolo 5**

 **Allucinazioni di cavalli dagli occhi morti**

 **Avviso: J.K. Rowling possiede tutto il mondo di Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi meravigliosi. Io non posseggo nulla se non la storia che ho inventato e qualche personaggio originale.**

 _Pix fece finta di niente finché il professor Lupin non gli fu vicinissimo,_

 _poi agitò i piedi dalle dita arricciate e canticchiò:_

 _"Matto, lunatico Lupin. Matto, lunatico Lupin -"_

 _Per quanto in genere fosse maleducato e intrattabile,_

 _di solito Pix rispettava gli insegnanti._

 _Tutti guardarono il professor Lupin per vedere come avrebbe risposto:_

 _con loro grande sorpresa, stava sorridendo._

 **REMUS:**

Sembrò un secolo prima che il treno arrivasse finalmente alla stazione di Hogsmeade. Piton aveva passato l'intero viaggio con il naso affondato nel libro di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e Remus non aveva osato interromperlo. Non voleva che il suo nuovo amico gli parlasse come aveva parlato a Potter.

Quando scesero dal treno, c'era buio e stava piovendo. Le nuvole grigie nascondevano il cielo sopra Hogsmeade, bloccando fuori ogni vista delle stelle o della luna. Remus, comunque, non aveva bisogno di vedere la luna per sapere a quale stadio era. Strattonava le sue ossa al midollo mentre cresceva e mentre calava, nello stesso modo in cui influenzava le maree del mare.

I primini erano accalcati insieme sotto la pioggia mentre gli studenti più grandi si affrettavano verso le carrozze che li aspettavano fuori dalla stazione. Remus quasi soffocò dalla paura quando vide le creature che le trainavano, enormi e nere e scheletriche contro il cielo scozzese. Non sembravano davvero cavalli, ma era la descrizione più vicina che Remus riuscisse a dargli. Uno di loro scosse le grandi ali da pipistrello mandando schizzi d'acqua nell'aria e girò la testa a fissare Remus con i suoi ciechi occhi bianchi.

Con un guaito, lui cercò di allontanarsi, inciampando sul piede di qualcuno e cadendo su un'altra persona, trascinando entrambi a terra. Sollevandosi sui gomiti, Remus abbassò lo sguardo su due grandi occhi grigi, esattamente dello stesso colore delle nuvole sopra loro. Sgomento, riconobbe Sirius Black. E ciò significava -

"Ancora tu!"

Qualcuno lo tirò via da Black tirandolo dal retro del suo mantello malandato e Remus barcollò sui suoi piedi mentre Potter tese la mano a Black per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

"Esattamente, qual è il tuo problema?" Potter osservò come Remus cercasse di pulire il fango dal mantello riuscendo soltanto a spalmarlo di più.

"I-Io ho s-solo..." cominciò Remus.

"Lascia stare, sto bene." Black fissò Remus, quindi tornò a guardare Potter. "Non l'ha fatto apposta."

"No," disse Remus, cercando disperatamente di redimersi. "È stato per colpa di quelle orribili creature simili a cavalli, che trainano le carrozze. Una mi ha _guardato_."

"Creature simili a cavalli?" Black chiese, girandosi a guardare le carrozze, e quindi di nuovo Remus.

"Sì!"

"Non c'è niente lì, amico."

"Ci sono, ci sono," disse Remus, disperatamente. "Non li vedi? Sono pelle e ossa, e neri e hanno tutti le ali e gli occhi bianchi!"

Ora Black, Potter e il ragazzo paciocco dai capelli castani lo guardavano come se fosse pazzo.

"Ve l'avevo _detto_ che non ci stava con la testa," sibilò Potter.

"Primo anno!"

Furono interrotti dall'uomo più grosso che Remus avesse mai visto. Torreggiava sul gruppo di primini completamente zuppi, guardando in basso verso di loro con i suoi occhi neri. La sua barba era selvaggia e folta e indossava il più grande ed ingombrante cappotto che Remus avesse mai visto. Remus non si azzardò a guardare altrove o sembrare sorpreso. Stava cominciando a chiedersi se non fosse sul serio squilibrato. Forse era un altro sintomo dell'essere una Creatura Oscura che suo padre non si era disturbato di dirgli.

"Miseriaccia!" La voce di Potter era sia intimorita che svergognatamente alta. "Quel tipo è _enorme_!"

Remus tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si unì al resto dei primini a camminare.

"Niente paura!" Tuonò l'uomo gigante, "Io sono Rubeus Hagrid, Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi a Hogwarts. Il primo anno deve attraversare il lago per raggiungere la scuola. Nelle barche! Avanti! Non più di quattro per barca!"

Remus si guardò attorno per cercare Piton, sperando di condividere la barca col suo nuovo amico, ma il ragazzo non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Corse su e giù per la sponda del lago cercando in ogni barca finché non individuò Piton, già seduto in una di quelle con altri tre studenti. Guardandoli, Remus si sentì tradito e rassegnato allo stesso tempo. Dopotutto, se non piaceva neanche a suo padre, perché uno sconosciuto che aveva appena conosciuto avrebbe voluto passare del tempo con lui? Piton non notò neanche il suo sguardo, e sembrava intento a guardare verso il lago.

"Hai perso il tuo nuovo amico? Magari persino gli viscidi idioti hanno buon gusto."

Remus si girò e si ritrovò di nuovo faccia a faccia con Potter, Black e il ragazzo paciocco seduti nella barca più vicina. Potter stava ghignando e gli altri due sembravano divertiti. Remus fu felice di essere così abituato a controllare le emozioni forti. Mantenne il volto completamente inespressivo e si girò a guardare Piton di nuovo.

"Avanti! Andiamo! Le barche stanno per partire."

Prima che Remus potesse reagire, sentì un paio di mani enormi afferrarlo da sotto le ascelle per sollevarlo e metterlo nella barca accanto al ragazzo paffuto.

"Chi ha detto che potevi condividere una barca con noi?" chiese Potter.

Remus non riuscì a rispondere. Si accasciò sul suo posto a sedere e cercò di evitare i loro occhi mentre le imbarcazioni cominciavano a muoversi, apparentemente di loro spontanea volontà. Remus guardò oltre il lago schizzato di pioggia, gli altri tre che si erano riuniti a parlare a bassa voce così che lui non li potesse sentire. Quando il castello di Hogwarts entrò nella visuale, comunque, gli tolse il fiato, e il suo cattivo umore sembrò svanire. Il castello e i suoi terreni erano sparsi nel paesaggio scozzese, torrette a punta protese verso il cielo e finestre illuminate d'oro che splendevano contro le pareti stagliate nel buio. Sembrava un castello delle fiabe, scintillante e sfocato ai contorni a causa della pioggia.

Hogwarts sparì per un istante mentre le imbarcazioni li portavano attraverso un tunnel che dava ad un piccolo porto sotterraneo prima di ricomparire in tutta la sua gloria. Remus non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal castello mentre scendeva dalla barca, attonito.

L'unica cosa più grande che potesse ricordare era la foresta che dava alla sua casa. Era stato a Londra e a Diagon Alley, ma aveva visto tutto in piccole sezioni – un negozio alla volta, divisi dalla strada contorta. La foresta era più grande, ma l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista aveva sei anni ed era preso dalla magia dell'ombra della luna con sua madre. Aveva la sensazione dello spazio attorno a sé, ma non l'aveva mai davvero notato visto che gli alberi scomparivano nell'oscurità della notte.

Hogwarts era diversa. Gli dava un'impressione di grandiosità e magnificenza e mistero e incombenza e un sacco di altre parole grosse ed impressionanti che Remus sapeva grazie ai libri che aveva preso di nascosto dallo studio di suo padre. Già solo il portone principale era così enorme che quattro Hagrid in piedi uno sull'altro non sarebbero comunque riusciti a raggiungere la cima tanto da piegare la testa per passare.

"Primo anno, venite avanti!" Hagrid spinse la calca di studenti verso le grandi porte dove li aspettava una strega alta e con i capelli neri che era vestita in abiti formali e aveva l'espressione severa.

"Io sono la professoressa McGranitt," disse, austera. "Seguitemi, è ora dello Smistamento."

I primini la seguirono ed entrarono con lei nella Sala Grande. Il mantello di Remus era di seconda mano e troppo grande per lui, ed era così appesantito dalla pioggia che sembrava volerlo far sprofondare di più nel pavimento. Quando entrarono nella Sala Grande, era così estasiato nel guardare che inciampò sull'orlo del mantello e sbattè contro la schiena di una ragazza dai capelli rossi e gocciolanti che si girò e lo afferrò per il braccio.

"Scusa," mormorò Remus, mortificato. Perché non poteva comportarsi come una persona normale, come gli altri? _Perché tu non sei normale,_ gli fece notare una vocina nella sua testa. _Tu sei un mostro. Tu non sei umano._

"Tutto okay," disse lei gentilmente, scrutandolo con i suoi occhi di un verde acceso. "Guarda il soffitto!"

Quando lei gli lasciò il braccio, lui piegò la testa all'indietro e quasi inciampò di nuovo. Era incredibile! Nuvole di tempesta si rigiravano incostanti su di loro, scrosciando pioggia che svaniva prima ancora di arrivare a metà della stanza. Candele fluttuavano come stelle di cera luminose sotto le nuvole, illuminando la stanza in una luce dorata.

"Venite avanti, primo anno!" disse la professoressa McGranitt, facendo affrettare gli studenti stupiti verso la parte anteriore della sala.

Su una piattaforma vicina, c'era appoggiato uno sgabello a tre gambe e sopra di esso un cappello malconcio. Mentre i ragazzi del primo anno si mettevano in fila, nervosi e gocciolanti, Remus sbirciò verso il resto della sala. C'erano quattro lunghi tavoli pieni di studenti di varie età. Sopra ogni tavolo era appesa la bandiera della loro Casa. Un serpente per Serpeverde, un'aquila per Corvonero, un tasso per Tassorosso e un leone per Grifondoro.

Remus cominciò a sentirsi tremare per il nervosismo. Non aveva _mai_ visto così tante persone in un posto solo. Ricordò di aver letto del Cappello Parlante in _Storia di Hogwarts_. Avrebbe dovuto sedersi lì di fronte a tutta quella gente per poi posarselo in testa? E se fosse svenuto dalla paura?

"Bottlewurt, Bernard."

La voce della professoressa McGranitt riecheggiò improvvisamente nella sala e il primo ragazzo in fila barcollò verso lo sgabello e si premette il cappello sulla testa.

Uno spacco nel cappello si aprì e una voce esclamò, "Corvonero!"

Il tavolo dei Corvonero applaudì il ragazzo che si affrettò a raggiungerli, avvampando imbarazzato.

"Parkinson, Adora."

"Serpeverde!"

"Smith, Jennifer."

"Tassorosso!"

Remus sentì il suo cuore battere sempre più forte man mano che la fila si accorciava.

"Potter, James."

Guardò con lo stomaco contorto il bambino saltellare allo sgabello, sembrava non avere paura. Si spinse il cappello sulla testa e non appena sfiorò i suoi ricci disordinati, la parola "Grifondoro!" echeggiò nella stanza.

"Black, Sirius."

Ci fu un po' di movimento al tavolo dei Serpeverde mentre Black camminava verso lo sgabello e si posava il cappello sulla testa. Ci fu una lunga pausa, gli occhi di Black erano serrati come se stesse pensando molto, molto intensamente. Infine, il cappello si mosse e annunciò,

"Grifondoro!"

Tutti nella stanza trattennero il fiato, e per un momento Black restò seduto sullo sgabello come se non potesse credere a quello che aveva sentito. Remus guardò verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde e vide molti di loro mandare occhiate omicide verso il bambino e verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro dove tutti sembravano troppo scioccati persino per applaudire.

All'improvviso, una figura piccola e fradicia con capelli davvero disordinati si alzò dal tavolo dei Grifondoro e si arrampicò sulla propria panca.

"Woohoo! Vai, Sirius!" Potter gridò, totalmente sicuro di sé e svergognato. "Sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta, amico!"

Come se avesse rotto un incantesimo, il viso di Black si aprì in un sorriso trionfante e corse verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro, che scoppiò in esultanza mentre alcuni dei suoi occupanti facevano gesti rudi verso i Serpeverde.

Remus sentì qualcosa agitarsi nel suo cuore. Era stato il modo in cui Potter si era alzato per il suo nuovo amico e aveva esultato, senza badare a cosa gli altri avrebbero pensato. Remus guardò verso Piton che stava in piedi qualche passo di fronte a lui. Stava facendo una smorfia in direzione di Potter, avendo apparentemente scordato del tutto Remus.

"Silenzio!" Esclamò la professoressa McGranitt. "Prima finisce lo Smistamento, prima potrete mangiare."

Nella sala cadde un silenzio immediato.

"Minus, Peter."

Ci fu una pausa molto lunga, quindi: "Grifondoro!"

Black e Potter applaudirono rumurosi quando il ragazzo paciocco si unì a loro, raggianti d'orgoglio.

Ce ne furono altri prima di, "Piton, Severus."

Il cappello toccò a malapena i capelli unti del ragazzo prima di annunciare, "Serpeverde!"

Remus sentì il suo cuore spofondare. Dove diavolo l'avrebbe messo? E se non l'avesse Smitato proprio? Se si fosse seduto lì per ore e ore prima che lo spacco si fosse aperto e avrebbe esclamato, "Lupo mannaro!"? Sentì la sua maschera di calma cominciare a scivolare via.

C'era soltanto la ragazza dai capelli rossi davanti a lui.

"Evans, Lily!"

"Grifondoro!"

Lily sorrise felice mentre saltellava verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro e si sedeva.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Il suo cuore cercò di liberarsi dalla sua gabbia toracica mentre si avvicinava incerto allo sgabello. Inciampò di nuovo sull'orlo del mantello, e barcollò un po' mentre gli altri studenti ridacchiavano.

Si sedette sentendosi tristissimo e si mise il cappello in testa.

"Bene, bene," disse una voce nella sua testa. "Un piccolo lupo. Davvero insolito."

 _Mi dispiace!_ Pensò Remus disperatamente, _Ti prego, non dirlo a nessuno!_

"Sono qui soltanto per Smistarti," disse la voce, calma e controllata. "Ora, dove metterti?"

 _Tassorosso!_ Remus implorò in silenzio.

"Tassorosso?" Il Cappello Parlante sembrava divertito. "No, non credo che Tassorosso ti si addica. Neanche Serpeverde. Non hai la scaltrezza che ti servirebbe per adattarti alla casa dei serpenti. E i pregiudizi che incontreresti non ti aiuterebbero di certo. Corvonero – beh. È una possibilità, ma ugualmente non adatto. Vediamo. Sei impavido. Sei gentile e leale, anche se ancora non ti hanno dato l'opportunità per dimostrarlo. E sei pieno di coraggio. Posso vederlo. C'è voluto molto coraggio già solo per venire qua. Sì, penso che staresti bene in Grifondoro."

 _Non Grifondoro,_ pensò Remus, il cuore che sprofondava. _Non con loro!_

"Fidati di me," sussurrò il cappello, quindi annunciò ad alta voce "Grifondoro!", e Remus sentì il suo cuore precipitare e depositarsi nello stomaco dove gli martellò dolorante.

Si tolse il cappello dalla testa e incespicò verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro, senza sentire degli applausi da parte della sua nuova Casa. Scivolando sulla panca alla fine del tavolo per i ragazzi del primo anno, vide Potter, Black e Minus fissarlo scioccati.

"Ti ha messo in Grifondoro?" chiese Black incredulo.

"Ma sei lunatico!" Minus convenne.

Potter non disse niente. Guardò male il proprio piatto vuoto, ignorando Remus. Appena l'ultimo degli studenti venne smistato, anche Remus fissò il legno lucido del tavolo. Stava usando ogni grammo delle sue capacità recitative per apparire calmo e tranquillo quando tutto quello che voleva fare era piangere.


End file.
